In der Dunkelheit der Kerker
by ChocoBetty
Summary: Slash! SnapeMalfoy, SeverusLucius Lucius Malfoy ist gar nicht glücklich darüber, dass Dobby von Harry befreit wurde und lässt es an Snape aus. Nach HP & die Kammer des Schreckens [OneShot]


**Titel: **In der Dunkelheit der Kerker

**Autorin: **ChocoBetty

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

**Rating: **ab 16

**Warnungen:**

- S/M (angedeutet)

- BDSM (angedeutet)

- Non-Con (angedeutet)

- Slash (definitiv und offensichtlich)

- AU (widersprüchlich zu „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" in manchen Passagen)

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren der Geschichte sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen rein zufällig und absolut unbeabsichtigt. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Zeitliche Ansiedelung: **Etwa am Ende von Harry Potter 2: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens.

**Autorenanmerkung:** Diese Geschichte entstand im Sommer 2005 auf Grund eines Wunsches meiner Freundin Lady-of-Gondor ihr doch bitte zu einem Slash-Bild von Theban Band eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Das besagte Bild kann man dort unter Harry Potter finden. Leider sind Verknüpfungen hier nicht möglich, ich empfehle Google für Theban Band und die Suche hier für Lady-of-Gondor.

* * *

**In der Dunkelheit der Kerker**

„Severus!"

Erstaunt sah der Hauslehrer Slytherins von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Lucius..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon legten sich die Finger von Lucius Malfoys Hand um seinen Hals, zwangen ihn, von dem Stuhl, auf dem er saß, aufzustehen.

„Na, Severus, gerade bei der Notenvergabe?"

Doch nur ein würgendes Geräusch kam zwischen Snapes Lippen hervor, dass man bestenfalls als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte. Malfoy lockerte etwas den Griff um den Hals vom Hauslehrer seines Sohnes.

Es bedurfte nicht Snapes besonderer magischer Gaben um zu wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht bester Laune war. Der Geruch des schwarzen Leders des Handschuhs, der unsanft immer noch seine Gurgel umfasste, drang ihm unangenehm in die Nase.

„Was willst du, Lucius?" brachte Snape gepresst hervor.

„Das, was ich auch schon während meiner Schulzeit immer von dir wollte: Einen Sündenbock!" antwortete Malfoy ihm, während ein diabolisches Lächeln sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitete. „Du weißt doch noch, wie es damals war, oder?"

Severus Snape nickte, so weit ihm die Hand um seinen Hals diese Bewegung erlaubte. Ja, er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, an damals, an seine Schulzeit. Als er im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war, da hatte Lucius es bereits auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. Und das, obwohl sie im gleichen Haus waren. Malfoy war immer, wenn er eine schlechte Note bekam oder wenn er eine Strafarbeit erhielt zu ihm, zu ihm, Severus, gekommen, und er hatte dann dafür hinhalten müssen, dass Lehrer Lucius bestraft hatten. Was dieser den Lehrern nicht heimzahlen konnte, hatte er an Snape ausgelassen. Und so hatte Snape mit der Zeit viele Flüche und ihre Wirkung gekannt. Er hatte dadurch mehr an schwarzer Magie gelernt, als er irgendjemandem gegenüber jemals zugegeben hätte. Zumindest, wenn es um Sprüche ging, die andere quälten und piesackten.

Doch Malfoy hatte ebenso seinen Gefallen an körperlicher Gewalt gehabt. Und wenn er alleine auf Snape traf, wenn er schlechter Laune war, so hatte er ihn schon mal in leeren Fluren, Gängen und Klassenzimmern an die Wand gestoßen. Snape hatte fast immer irgendwelche Beulen und blaue Flecke durch Lucius am Körper gehabt. Und auch jetzt stand er wieder mit dem Rücken zur Wand, denn der Druck auf seine Kehle hatte sich verstärkt und ihn dazu gezwungen zurückzugehen.

Keine Möglichkeit Lucius mit einem Zauber zu verhexen, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Snapes Zauberstab lag auf dem Pult, jetzt außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Man hat mich aus dem Schulrat geworfen! Und dieser Potter hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass mein Hauself jetzt frei ist. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was er alles ausplaudern könnte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass keines dieser elenden Schlammblüter durch den Basilisken getötet wurde."

Snape schnappte nach Luft, als die Hand, die seinen Hals umschlossen hatte, sich endlich von ihm löste. Inzwischen hatte Malfoy ihn mit seinem Körper an die Wand gepresst. Entkommen aussichtslos. Trotzdem versuchte er den etwas größeren Mann von sich wegzudrücken, erfolglos.

„Na na, Severus, du willst mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft entkommen wollen?"

Malfoy drückte sich noch etwas enger an den Lehrer seines Sohnes, so dass er genau das spüren konnte, was er fühlen wollte. Es ging Snape also ebenso wie ihm, in solchen Situationen. Früher hatte es ihm einfach nur Befriedigung und Erleichterung verschafft, wenn er sich an dem bleichen Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren auslassen konnte, doch schon in seinen letzten Schuljahren stellte er fest, dass da noch mehr war. Erst hatte er es von sich geschoben, aber als Lucius seine Frau kennenlernte und mit ihr mehr und mehr hinter verschlossenen Türen experimentierte, musste er sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass es ihn sexuell erregte, Macht über einen anderen auszuüben.

Und seitdem er und Snape beide zu Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten zählten, da hatte er sich immer öfters ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, den Mann, den er in seiner Schulzeit bereits so gequält hatte, auch mal für die Befriedigung seiner Lust zu gebrauchen.

An den anderen sich weiterhin pressend und leicht seine eigene Erektion an der Snapes reibend, sprach Lucius weiter: „Dir geht es doch ebenso wie mir, Severus. Diese Situation macht dich an. Du stehst darauf, wenn du der Unterlegene bist. Du findest es geil, wenn man dich dominiert."

Die letzten Worte hauchte er Snape nur noch ins Ohr.

„Aber du würdest es niemals zugeben. Draco hat mir erzählt, wie du Potter und diese Schlammblutbrut und diesen Weasley im Unterricht behandelst, und nicht nur sie, sondern alle, außerhalb Slytherins. Sie behandelst du so als wären sie das Letzte. Dabei geilt es dich doch viel mehr auf, wenn man dich so behandelt..."

Lucius leckte Severus genussvoll über die Ohrmuschel.

„Oder habe ich etwa nicht Recht?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

Doch Lucius ließ seine Hand über die Brust des Zaubertranklehrers seines Sohns gleiten, über dessen Bauch, immer weiter hinunter bis sie auf dem Schritt des Mannes mit den schwarzen Augen ruhte.

„Erzähl mir nichts, Severus.", raunte er diesem immer noch ins Ohr, während er ihn mit der anderen Hand, in der er seinen Stock hielt, etwas von der Wand wegzog. „Würde es dich nicht anmachen, dann wäre deine Hose jetzt ja wohl nicht so eng."

Langsam und geschmeidig bewegte sich der Mann mit den blonden, langen Haaren hinter Snape.

„Komm schon," flüsterte er ihm weiter ins Ohr, „es würde dir doch gefallen, wenn ich dir jetzt die Hose runterziehen würde, dich auf dein Pult drücken würde, dir leicht auf deinen knackigen Arsch mit meinem hölzernen Zauberstab klatschen würde, bevor ich meinen fleischlichen Stab tief in der Ritze zwischen deinen beiden schönen Backen versenken würde."

Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus Snapes Kehle. Nein, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn anmachte, während er da so die harte Männlichkeit von Malfoy an seinem Hintern spürte.

„Und wenn ich dich dann so richtig durchficken würde, um dann tief in dir abzuspritzen..."

Die behandschuhten Finger öffneten ein Paar Knöpfe von Snapes schwarzem Oberteil und suchten sich einen Weg zu seiner linken Brustwarze. Leicht zwirbelte Lucius sie, bis ein wollüstiges Keuchen Severus Lippen verließ. Gleichzeitig hob er seinen Gehstock und ließ den silbernen Knauf, der die Gestalt einer Schlange hatte, leicht über Snapes Gesicht gleiten. Das kühle Metall auf seiner langsam erhitzten Haut brachte diesen dazu sich in die Umarmung von Hinten sinken zu lassen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, während der andere Mann ihn so stimulierte.

„Und du würdest für mich abspritzen, für mich kommen, wenn ich es dir sagen würde."

„Ja..." keuchte Snape leise, „ja, ich würde für dich kommen."

„Und wenn ich es dann noch mal wollen würde, dann würdest du dich auch auf dem Rücken auf den Tisch legen, deine Beine auf meinen Schultern platzieren und mir noch mal Einlass gewähren, damit ich meinen Saft erneut in dir verspritzen könnte..."

„Ja, ja, das würde ich."

Lucius grinste zufrieden und schwieg nun.

„Bitte, bitte, tu etwas. Tu das mit mir, was du gerade sagtest."

Snape brauchte inzwischen so sehr die Erlösung, denn alleine die Worte Malfoys hatten ihn so erregt, er konnte es gar nicht glauben, wie sehr dieser ihn erregt hatte. Lucius Hand war wieder auf dem Schritt des Lehrers und rieb sanft aber beständig über die sich darunter abzeichnende Erektion.

„Oh nein, Severus. Ich werde gar nichts tun. Ich werde jetzt gehen und dich deinem Problem alleine überlassen. Und sobald ich zu Hause bin, werde ich Narcissa an unser Ehebett fesseln und es ihr richtig besorgen und mir die Erlösung holen, die ich jetzt auch so dringend brauche."

Und mit diesen Worten schlüpfte seine Hand aus Snapes Oberbekleidung, ließ von dessen Brustwarze ab und der Vater von Snapes Lieblingsschüler verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Leise seufzte Severus, bevor er die noch offen stehende Tür hinter Lucius schloss, sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ und seine Hose öffnete.

Diese Arbeit hatte er jetzt mehr als nötig bevor er sich wieder seinem bezahlten Beruf zuwenden konnte. Sein erregtes Glied sprang ihm bereits entgegen, begierig von seinen Händen umschlossen zu werden. Und in Gedanken bei den Dingen die Lucius ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, legte er selber Hand an sich, bis die milchige Flüssigkeit aus seinem Schwanz spritzte.

- Ende -


End file.
